Previously many types of portable body supported platforms have been in use to hold or retain a myriad of objects such as cameras, tree boring drills, food, writing materials and the like. These platforms generally include mounting or attaching to the shoulders or around the neck and some support in the front of ones body. Mechanical frames engaging the shoulders have been used along with flexible straps and rigid table surfaces, however, the combination of a rigid frame with padded straps in cradle form and a fabric enclosed table top and retaining straps is new and useful in the field of portable platforms.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 3,934,769 Carlson, Jr. 27 January 1976 3,541,976 Rozas 24 November 1970 3,009,613 Noland 21 November 1961 2,861,854 Best 25 November 1958 2,685,757 Mirigian 10 August 1954 2,603,134 Burnam 15 July 1952 2,566,464 Redenback 4 September 1951 2,547,818 Gould 3 April 1951 ______________________________________
Rozas teaches a support assembly having a rigid support plate and a hinged flat work surface adjustably supported by a leg assembly in the middle of the underside in a diagonal manner. The plate is retained to the body by a pair of straps, one around the neck and the other around the waist. Adjustment allows the work surface to relocated to any size user in the sitting as well as standing position.
Noland utilizes a pair of shoulder arms looping over ones shoulders with a U-shaped base member attaching to the table platform. A pair of fingers hold the platform secure and adjustment is made by rotating a thumb screw onto a projecting ledge on the base member. The platform is free to rotate upwards toward the shoulder arms for storage.
Best employes a pair of hangers that include angular shoulders hooks that are straped together on the upper ends with an adjustable elastic strap. A rigid platform or plate, preferably plastic, is attached to a pair of hinged tubular members. A work holding clamp is rotatably affixed to the plate at one corner and consists of a telescoping arm and adjustable blade or bar on the free end for firmly holding or clamping the work in position on the table.
Burnam applies a pair of shoulder clips that extend through guides at the ends of a breast plate adjustably controlling the level of a camera supporting shelf. A pair of braces hold the shelf at right angles to the breast plate and an adjustable standard locates the shelf vertically relative to the plate.
Another portable platform is taught by Redenback wherein a pair of straps loop over ones shoulders and are connected together at the back with a bridging tie strap. The machinery mounting base is rigid and angular in shape and is adjusted in position by the length of the shoulder straps.
For background purposes and as indictive of the art to which the invention relates reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.